


FIC: Happy Birthday, Harry Potter

by jagnikjen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from Deathly Hallows, Part II, wherein Ginny has another birthday gift for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Happy Birthday, Harry Potter

**Happy Birthday, Harry Potter**

Harry trudged from the marquee to the Burrow, exhausted and ready for the wedding tomorrow to be over. Mrs. Weasley had had them fetching and carrying for three days straight. The sun had slipped below the horizon hours ago and would be cresting the horizon again all too soon. He wanted a hot shower and bed. He would have liked to have seen Ginny, too, just for a few minutes, but she’d finished her tasks and disappeared thirty minutes ago. She was probably already in bed and sound asleep. Not to mention, he’d broken up with her.

“Thank you, Harry, dear,” said Mrs. Weasley when he stumbled through the back door. “Go on up to bed. You’re the last one.”

“You, too, Mrs. Weasley. You need to get some rest as well.”

She smiled at him. “I think, since you’re of age now, you ought to call us Molly and Arthur.”

“That’s right,” agreed Mr. Weasley, his arm slipping around his wife’s shoulder.

Warmth spread through Harry. They’d always treated him as part of the family, but this was just proof, he guessed. “I, well . . . I dunno. Thank you, but . . .”

“No, buts. Happy birthday again. Now on up to bed with you.” She waved her hands at him and said, “Shoo.”

“G’night, Mrs.—”

Mrs. Weasley tutted at him.

“Molly . . . Arthur,” he corrected himself with a nod to each of them. “See you in the morning.”

Ron’s heavy snoring filled the room when Harry entered to retrieve clean clothes and his toothbrush. Harry was glad. After six years of being roommates, he always fell asleep much more quickly and easily to the rhythmic sound of Ron’s snores.

Fifteen minutes later, he was clean, if a bit achy from all the manual labor he’d done. Stepping out of the bathroom, he smiled in pleased surprise to see Ginny leaning against her closed bedroom door. Long tanned legs flowed from beneath her over-sized Gryffindor tee-shirt which hung mid-thigh. Her breasts caught his attention, high and firm on her chest. He’d spent many happy hours fondling them, kissing them, licking and sucking them. His tackle reacted accordingly and he shifted from one foot to the other.

“Hey,” she whispered, pushing herself off the door and wrapping her arms around him. Those wonderful breasts pressed into his chest with only two thin cotton layers between them.

_Hel-lo. . . ._

“Happy birthday,” she said, her voice low and her breath warm, feathering across his ear. A tremor rolled though him. He never expected to feel her in his arms again anytime soon, considering he’d broken up with her almost two months ago.

His arms slid around her shoulders. “Thanks again. What are you still doing up?” he whispered in reply, nuzzling her neck and inhaling the scent of soap and flowers. How he loved that smell. His body— _well most of his body_ —relaxed.

“Waiting for you, of course,” she murmured, rising on tip toes and pressing kisses against his mouth, jaw and neck. Her tongue made wet circles on the slope between his neck and shoulder and his breath hitched a bit. She knew how much he liked that. What was she up to?

“Whatever for?” His hands slid to her waist and felt the rough texture of her knickers through the thin fabric of her sleep shirt. Must be lace. Not that he’d seen or touched her knickers first hand. At least not _on_ her. But he’d seen her clean, folded undergarments in the piles of laundry Mrs. Weasley delivered on a daily basis.

“To give you your birthday present.”

It wasn’t what she said, but the way she said it. Blood trickled southward, causing a certain part of his anatomy to expand inside his clothes. He ignored it and said, “You gave me a new set of seeker’s gloves at breakfast.”

“That was for the benefit of the family. I have something _else_ for you.”

His tackle continued to twitch and stretch, but he remained still. “Oh?” he said, his voice an octave higher than he would have liked. Warmth stole across his face.

The corners of her mouth tipped upwards and the look in her eyes sent a steam engine of desire roaring through him.

His full-fledged stiffy forced itself upright. “I can’t, we can’t . . . I mean, you’re not of age yet.”

She shut him up with a quick but thorough kiss that left him wanting more. “Is that really your objection?”

He huffed. “Hell, no.” _Brilliant, Harry. Your ex-girlfriend is offering herself up to you and you’re making excuses._ “It’s just that there’s no room in this house that doesn’t have at least one person who’s not us sleeping in it.” Not only were all the Weasleys home, but Fleur’s parents were staying at the Burrow, as were he and Hermione.

She shrugged. “So we’ll go outside. There are plenty of places we can hide.”

“Your mum and dad are still downstairs.”

She turned around and grabbed something from one of the many crannies along the staircase. He took the opportunity to adjust himself, but only gained a modicum of relief.

A moment later, his invisibility cloak hung from the crooked forefinger of one hand and a miniature bed sat on the upturned palm of the other. A sexy grin lit her face and a gleam sparkled in her eyes.

Harry was completely and utterly lost. And hard as an effing stone.

He was a fool. He’d broken up with her for good reason. Now was certainly not the time to make up and make her a target.

_But who was going to know. . . ?_

Cupping her cheek and brushing a thumb across it, he said, “Gin, we don’t have to do this. I appreciate the thought. I do. And I want you more than you can possibly imagine. But we both know that in a day or two, I’m going to be gone and for who knows how long.”

_Another reason why he’d broken up with her. And she’d understood._

“Which is exactly why I want this,” she murmured.

“Are you sure?” He was mad to even consider it.

Her gaze bore into his. Her eyes darkened and she finally nodded. “I’m sure,” she said, her voice husky.

“Do you have your wand?” he asked.

She nodded and grabbed it from the same cranny and handed it to Harry.

With a small tap, Harry muttered, “engorgio,” and the cloak grew by a couple of feet. “Perfect.” He traded Ginny her wand for the cloak and swung it around and over himself, holding out one side of it. “Come on. We’ll have to go slow.”

Ginny nodded and tucked up next to Harry who enclosed them in the silky shimmery fabric.

Step by slow step they descended the stairs. Harry hoped that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would stay downstairs for a few more minutes. It was tricky enough to pass people on the stairs when you could see them. It would be impossible if one or more people were trying to remain invisible.

He breathed a small sigh of relief when he and Ginny finally reached the ground floor. Now to get outside. Soft slow music floated in from the sitting room and Harry smiled when he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slow dancing. He smiled even wider when he noticed the back door was still wide open. Just a few feet and a few moments later, they were free.

Harry hustled them a bit further from the door and out of view of the windows before pulling off the cloak.

“We did it,” Ginny whispered. “Come on. I know just the place.” She took hold of his hand and pulled him along. There was no moon and the further they went from the house, the less light there was.

“Where’re we going?” Harry asked.

“Well, I thought the orchard would be nice, but it’s full of a marquee at the moment, so how about Dad’s shed?”

He nodded though she probably couldn’t see him and said, “All right.”

The full measure of what they were about to do hit Harry. He stopped and tugged her to a halt. “Ginny, wait.”

She turned. “For Merlin’s sake Harry. Do you want to shag me or not?” she asked, testily.

He sighed in frustration and grabbed both her hands. “It’s not that. I just don’t want you to regret that this isn’t your wedding night or something more romantic.”

Her rigid stance softened and she threw her arms around his neck. “All I need is _you_ , Harry.”

Pushing open the shed door, she lit her wand. She murmured something Harry couldn’t make out and the shed expanded, leaving a large empty spot on the dirt floor. Then she set the doll bed down in the center and pointed her wand at it. “Engorgio.” The bed grew until it was slightly larger than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s double bed. “Put a few protective spells around us, would you?” she asked.

After casting muffliato and confundo, Harry wasn’t sure what to do next. They’d come here with the express purpose of shagging. Something they’d never done before. He’d always expected their first time to just happen as a natural progression from an intense session of snogging.

He shoved his hands in his front pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Harry, relax. . . .” Ginny looped her arms around his neck again. “Let’s just snog for a bit, all right? If it happens, it happens and if it doesn’t, it doesn’t.”

“I don’t have any Johnnies.”

“Any what?”

“Er . . . protection, contraception, something to keep you from getting up the duff.”

“Oh, not to worry. I’ve been taking the potion since we first started going out.” At his raised brow, she added, “ _Just in case._ It’s no secret how I feel about you and I thought we’d have done it by now.”

“You must be disappointed then. I mean the _Chosen One_ is going to face down the darkest wizard of the age, but he hasn’t yet lost his virginity.”

“Don’t be that way.” She pushed at his chest and he had to take a step back or lose his balance. “I’m not disappointed at all.”

“Then why the last-minute plan to take it?”

“ _Harry_ ,” she chided. “I love you. I’ve loved you since I was eight years old. You’re leaving any day now to be gone for who knows how long. You can’t even guarantee that you’re going to live through it. Forgive me if I want to know what it’s like to make love with you.”

Harry hung his head, reaching out for her and pulling her close, breathing in her smell again. “Gin, I’m sorry. I’m on edge. I have to do this _thing_ and I don’t want to leave you. But I just don’t think I can do this. Not like this.”

She tightened her arms around him, ran her fingers through his hair. “All right. It’s fine. Let’s just lie down and snog and cuddle. That’s it. I promise.”

He nodded and followed her to the bed, curling himself around her and burying his face into her neck and hair. He was going to miss that smell. More than any other scent, the smell of her hair meant he was home.

Ginny enjoyed the feel of Harry’s warmth surrounding her, but she did want more than just a snuggle before he left. Rolling to face him, she pressed her forehead to his. “I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”

“How long are you going to be gone?”

“I dunno.” He sighed. “I dunno much of anything right now. Other than that I love you. If anything hap—”

“Shh. . . .” She silenced him with kisses. Mouth, jaw, ear, forehead and back, finally coaxing him into an open-mouthed kiss. Her hands roamed his arms and back, memorizing the feel of his body, the burgeoning muscles and the smooth skin.

He touched her as well, trailing his fingers up and down her arm and along the length of her thigh. He cupped her breasts and she arched into his touch. Her nipples tightened as he rolled and tweaked them just the way she liked. Her soft whisperings of encouragement seemed to be doing the trick.

Ginny squeezed his bum and pulled him closer, smiling as she felt the hardness of his erection between them. Good; he was aroused and becoming more so as they kissed and touched. Her nightshirt ended up bunched around her chest and under her arms while Harry kneaded and suckled at her breasts. His stiffy poked almost painfully into her thigh. Her hands fisted in his hair, holding him to her, delighting in the sensations flowing from her chest to all other parts of her body.

“I think I’ve changed my mind. . . .” he said around a nipple.

“Yeah, all right. . . .” she whispered, pulling him up for another deep kiss. Her hands wandered his body again. She tugged at his tee-shirt and he obliged her silent request by yanking it off. Her mouth left a trail of wet spots as she kissed her way along his jaw and down his neck and chest.

Harry worked at committing the whole thing to memory, but it was exceedingly difficult. All his blood had fled his brain and was now concentrated in his mid-section. Sparks jumped along his skin as her tongue circled each of his nipples in turn and sucked on them before continuing lower. His toes curled at the humid heat of her mouth on his body. She licked the skin along the edge of the waistband of his pajama bottoms and both his stomach and his erection jumped.

Soon the ties of his pajama bottoms were undone and the tip of his cock was exposed. A hiss flew from his lips as Ginny’s warm tongue laved the bulging head. His hands tangled in her hair as she continued her sensual assault.

At her order to “lift,” he raised his arse from the mattress so that she could slide his remaining clothes from his body. She stripped off her own nightshirt as well and tossed everything over the side of the bed. Then she took his length in her mouth, alternately sucking and licking. Heat and pressure built in his groin and his bollocks began to tingle. They’d never done all these things starkers and he was so turned on he could hardly see straight. The refreshing night air wafted over his fevered skin, doing nothing what-so-ever to cool his ardor. Ginny continued her task, cupping his sac, squeezing gently, her tongue swirling around his shaft.

“Ginny—” he cried out in warning, tugging ineffectually at her hair. She’d sent him over the edge and his ability to do anything more than moan and buck into her mouth had evaporated. Her mouth remained on his member, lightly sucking until he’d relaxed and sunk back into the bed.

She crawled up and curled into his side, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to,” she said, drawing lazy circles and swirls on his chest, brushing across his nipples.

“You never, um, swallowed before.” The heat rushed his face. “That was, uh . . . nice.”

She shrugged. “I wanted to try it. I can’t say I’m overly fond of the taste, but if you like it better, I’m willing to do it again.”

Honestly, he didn’t care. It _had_ been nice, but if she didn’t want to, he was all right with dribbling all over himself. But since she had, the desire to kiss her and taste himself overtook him. He tipped her head back with a finger to her chin and did so. He couldn’t quite describe it, but it was somewhat of a turn-on and he deepened the kiss and explored her mouth thoroughly.

His hands traveled her body, tracing, touching, squeezing. He loved her tits and her arse. Both were small and firm and very shapely. His tackle re-hardened immediately and his breathing became labored.

As did Ginny’s. Her murmurs and moans were doing things to him, making his blood boil, his heart pound, his bollocks tighten. He wanted her, wanted to plunge into her, feel her wet heat surround him, to find that ultimate little death in her arms.

He slid a couple of fingers into her body and she hissed in pleasure. She was so wet and warm as he stroked her. She responded immediately, arching into his touch.

“Harry, please . . . please. . . .”

His dick was so hard it was starting to hurt. He maneuvered her to her back and settled himself between her legs, the head of his erection pressing against her moist opening. “Gin . . . oh my . . . fuck. . . .” He took a long deep breath to regain a measure of control—a very small measure—and rested his forehead against hers. “Are you sure you’re sure?” he asked softly. He thought she was, but he just couldn’t proceed without checking one last time.

“Love me, Harry,” she murmured, kissing him.

All thoughts fled and instinct took over. Her tongue danced along his. Her hands touched every place they could reach, sending ripples of electricity rolling through him. He rocked against her and it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. Harder and harder, he pressed against her, his dick dipping deeper and deeper into her body.

Hooking her heel behind his knee, she nudged him forward. Tearing her mouth from his, she breathed, “Fuck me, Harry,” and tugged him forward, forcing him to completely enter her. A jolt of lightning zinged from his midsection to the tips of his head, fingers and toes. A groan tore from his throat and he stilled. His whole body tingled and if he moved, he’d explode. He’d barely heard Ginny’s gasp beneath him.

“What’s wrong?” Ginny asked.

“N-nothing.”

She rolled her hips up, taking him in even farther.

“ _Gin_ —” His jerked into her erratically once, twice and exploded. His head dropped to her shoulder, heat rushing to his face. Shite, he’d gone off before they’d even really gotten started. “I’m so sorry.” But damn it had felt so fucking good.

“It’s all right,” she soothed with both her voice and her hands.

“No, it’s really not…we’ll do it again. Better. I promise. Just give me a few minutes.”

~

He lay in her arms, his head on her chest, listening to the steady thump of her heart. Their lovemaking—well, the second round—had been good, and he hated that it would be who-knew-how-long before they could do it again. But he had a memory to take with him now and he was thankful.

“We probably ought to go back in now. It’ll be morning soon,” Ginny said.

He nodded and reluctantly rolled from the bed. In moments, they were both dressed and the bed had been reduced to its original size. Ginny reversed the expansion charm and they tiptoed toward the house, which was now dark.

The moon had risen and its silvery light shone down upon the path back to the house.

“We’d better use the cloak again, just in case,” Harry said. Ginny moved next to him and he whirled the cloak up and around them. When they reached the back porch, they stopped to listen, but it was quiet and they proceeded into the house and up the stairs.

Outside her door, he removed the cloak and pulled her into his arms. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

“I’m going to miss you too . . . be safe.”

They kissed again, a slow bittersweet goodbye. He pulled away and moved to the stairs, foot on the bottom step. He looked back as she slipped into her bedroom. “I love you,” he said before disappearing into the dark stairwell.

~*~*~

_Nine Months Later_

A new day had dawned. The battle was over. Voldemort was dead.

Harry left Ron and Hermione on the bridge and headed back toward the castle. He wanted to see Ginny, wanted to hear her voice.

“Harry!”

His head jerked up and there she was, hurrying toward him, her copper hair glistening in the golden rays of the rising sun.

She launched herself into his arms and he whirled her around. It felt so good to hold her after all these months. The memory of their last night together had spurred him to keep going more times than he liked to admit. But now he was here and she was here and he was never letting her go.

“I missed you; so much,” he said, burying his face in her neck. She smelled like smoke and sweat, but beneath that was a hint of flowers. Tears prickled behind his eyelids.

“Let’s get you home,” she murmured, hugging him just as tightly.

“Ginny, don’t you know? When you put your arms around me, I _am_ home.”

**~ Fin ~**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [LiveJournal Smutty Claus Exchange 2011](http://smutty-claus.livejournal.com/185479.html).


End file.
